elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Changelog/0.971 beta
Changelog (E) Version 0.971 beta This is a beta version. If you are looking for a stable version to play on, please wait for that to be released. Features and game balance will also be different in the beta version. If you are using a save file from a previous version, please finish all undertaken town quests, backup the save, then copy all those files from the old elona folder into the new elona folder. and additions * Added a way to disguise yourself. * Put Defense line sub quest and changing materials at the Noyel workshop on hold (because I can't seem to get motivated about them). * A pet arena team can now be imported/exported. (With the F8 key). * Character data is now saved for user maps. (Files will not be compatible with 0.970 and vice versa.) * Pet teams and user maps can now be uploaded and downloaded from within the game (requires internet functionality to be enabled). * Introduced random gates (that warp you to a random user map). * NPCs can be taught to say some things now. Noisy NPCs can also be made to shut up. * Made changes to the sprites of punk, warrior, wizard, warrior of Elea, and wizard of Elea NPCs. * Removed the chargefix debug command. * Bosses of dungeons are now at a much lower level. * The calculated chance for an NPC to run away now depends on the percentage of damage dealt out of their maximum HP. * You can now use your own custom portraits. * .mp3s can now be played. (The file sizes of the mp3s are rather large so they will be distributed in a separate package). The list of music can now be customized. * Some files (e.g. config.txt) will now be automatically created when starting Elona if they do not already exist. * Small medals now stack whether they are blessed or cursed. Fixes * Fixed being able to pay bills even when you have no bills unpaid. * Fixed being able to see resistances of unidentified items. * Fixed Healing Rain not working properly (it was a bug in determining coordinates for AoE spells). * Fixed being able to inherit a large number of items with a deed of heirship. * Fixed the crash that rarely occurs when reading a spellbook with negative charges left. * Fixed artifacts having 0 worth. * Fixed receiving extra experience when a skill is increased by drinking from a well. * Fixed being able to use a god's special ability even after changing faiths. * Fixed pets attempting to repeatedly drink from the holy well. * Fixed items getting their coordinates shifted if they are generated on top of small medals. * Fixed Magic Device skill getting trained by reading treasure maps. * Fixed the cursor not being where it should be when inputting text. * Fixed the player's ether disease progression getting sped up by pets wearing ether equipment. * Fixed being unable to investigate the pet selected at an informer. * Fixed the crash that occurs when an auto turn action is interrupted. * Other minor fixes and changes. Special thanks: 名も無き冒険者さん 栢山さん mizugiさん 古井戸さん gsgさん スポイル厨さん ういろうさん とりのこえさん Changelog (J) Version 0.971 beta これはbetaバージョンです。安定したゲームを楽しみたい方は、 今後リリースする安定版を待つのをお勧めします。 またbetaの仕様やバランスは安定版とは異なります。 過去のバージョンのデータを使う場合は、全ての依頼を終わらせ、 バックアップを取った上で、古いelonaフォルダに、 新しいelonaフォルダの全てのファイルをコピーしてください。 　追加と変更 * 変装の手段を追加。 * 「防衛戦」の依頼と工房の素材変更を凍結(食指が動かないため)。 * ペットアリーナのチームをエクスポート/インポートできるように(F8キー)。 * ユーザーマップはキャラの情報も保存するように(0970のデータとは互換しません)。 * ペットチームとユーザーマップをゲーム内から登録・ダウンロードできるように（要ネット機能）。 * ランダムゲート(ランダムなユーザーマップにジャンプ）の導入。 * NPCに一言覚えさせられるように。また、うるさいNPCを黙らせられるように。 * ごろつき、戦士、魔法使い、エレアの戦士、エレアの魔法使いのグラフィックを変更。 * chargefixのデバッグコマンドを削除。 * ダンジョンの主のlvを若干低く変更。 * NPCの逃げる確率は、与えたダメージと最大HPの比率によって計算するように。 * 自作のポートレイトを使用できるように。 * mp3を再生できるように(サイズが大きいためmp3ファイルはオプションとして別配布)。また曲のリストを自由に編集できるように。 * 一部のファイルは、起動時に存在しない場合自動的に作成されるように(config.txtなど)。 * 小さなメダルは祝福・呪い状態に関わらず重ねられるように。 　修正 * 未納がない状態でも納税できるバグの修正。 * 未鑑定状態で耐性が見られるバグの修正。 * 治癒の雨が正常に動作しないバグ（エリア魔法の位置計算のバグ）を修正。 * 遺産権利書で大量に遺産を相続できるバグの修正。 * ストックがマイナス状態で魔法書を読んだとき、稀に異常終了するバグの修正。 * アーティファクトの価値が0になっていたバグの修正。 * 井戸などでスキルが上昇した際に、経験値が余分に入っていたバグの修正。 * 信仰を変えた後でも、以前の神の特殊能力が使えるバグの修正。 * 仲間が聖なる井戸の上で飲み続けようとするバグの修正。 * 小さなメダルの上でアイテムが生成されると、アイテムの位置がずれるバグの修正。 * 宝の地図を読んだ時に魔道具スキルが成長するバグの修正。 * 文字入力でカーソルがずれるバグの修正。 * NPCがエーテル素材を装備していても、プレイヤーのエーテル病が加速されるバグの修正。 * 仲間の調査で、選択した仲間の調査ができないバグの修正。 * 特定の継続行動中に行動の中止があると、異常終了するバグの修正 * その他細かい修正と追加。 Thanks! 名も無き冒険者さん 栢山さん mizugiさん 古井戸さん gsgさん スポイル厨さん ういろうさん とりのこえさん Category:Development